User blog:Gamerz1436/Jailbreak is a dying game
DISCLAIMER: This blog post is just my predictions of what will happen to Jailbreak in the future. What I am about to say may not be the outcome you guys think. This post is open minded, and I might sound a little sarcastic, and some of you guys may not agree with what I am stating. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Hello guys and welcome to a rather informative blog post. Today's blog would be about what I predict would happen to Jailbreak in the future, none of what is being told to you is 100% true, this is just my oppinion in an unbiased standpoint. My Predictions I have been one of the most loyal fans inside of Roblox Jailbreak. I have helped over 50 people play the game over the years, spent a lot of time inside of the game, meeting famous YouTubers as well as arresting them in game. When I am not on Jailbreak, I will hop on the Jailbreak wikia, make a couple edits here and there, check the blog posts, and make sure everyone is cooperating. I have been playing Jailbreak for over 2 years, and I have shown a lot of support and love in the game but unfortunately, Jailbreak has gone downhill... Ever scince Mad City grew in poppularity, we have lost about half of the Jailbreak fanbase, despite the wikia growing, due to KreekCraft and Badimo shouting us out occasionaly. I don't want to say this but scince I am being open minded, I have to say that Jailbreak is a dying game, Jailbreak will most likely not be on top much longer and the game would probably be replaced with a new prison esape game comming this summer (this game will also probably end Mad City too). I have made a blog post about 6 months ago stating that Jailbreak is very stale with updates, almost as stale as Tower Battles. Jailbreak started dying when Mad City grew in popularity towards the end of January, and it has been a significant decline in place visits ever scince, Jailbreak has not hit at least 100K players scince the 2018 Winter Update. In order to counter Mad City's growth with releasing content every week, Jailbreak decided to do weekly updates, which helped Jailbreak in the short run, but in the long run, people found out that the updates where much smaller, compared to Mad City, and this week's update has been delayed even more, which is insane. I don't know if I would see myself, 1 year later still playing Jailbreak, still being super loyal to the game. I want Jailbreak to stay poppular on Roblox forever and not die but that will never happen, I highly doubt Jailbreak will hit 3 Billion place visits, or even stay on the front page for 3 years straight, Jailbreak is dying, and loosing players fast, I know Badcc and Asimo3089 occasionaly visit this place, and if they manage to find this blog post, they will totaly agree with me. Being a Staff Member on the Jailbreak Wikia has given me something special to do when I am not playing Jailbreak, but due to the lack of content in the game, it is hard to even find new content to write, new pages to edit, scince all the pages are in their best form. I remembered when I fooled everyone that I was going to resign because Jailbreak is getting stale, now I may actualy resign, if Jailbreak completley dies durring the summer. I am tired to seeing rushed and delayed Jailbreak updates, I know what is best for the game, I can help plan updates out with the Badimo team, but I am just a small voice here, badcc doesn't pay much attention to this wikia, to understand what players like me want. I don't want to see stupid cosmetics that barley affect the gameplay, I want the gameplay to be much harder, I can easily rob the Presedential Vault while using mobile controls, that's how easy it is for me to play Jailbreak. I am probably one of the most loyal fans in the game, I have come so far to get just 1 Badimo shoutout, I have spent way to much time here, if this weeks update gets delayed, I may consider playing Uno and Go Fish over Jailbreak, just like what Ninja was doing on stream. Asimo and badcc need to stop overhyping updates, they need to focus better if they want their game to say number one on the front page or they are going to loose one of their most loyal fans, me, Gamerz1436, I will no longer be there helping players out and showing my support if the Jailbreak developers keep overhyping features that nobody is going to use a day latter when the update already came out like the Heli-Bombs, Fire Truck, Passenger Train, you guys know. Soon they are going to loose YouTubers who based their channel around their game such as Napkin Nate, MyUsernamesThis, KreekCraft, and many more if these developers keep delaying the updates, preventing Kreek from making a video reviewing the new Jailbreak update. I had it, this has gone on for too long. Conclusion I apologise if I sound a little sarcastic but this will happen if we keep getting Heli-Bombs and Fire Truck updates. A peice of my mind is telling me to quit Jailbreak and resign from the Staff Team on the Jailbreak Wikia, but I still don't. It is very hard for me to stop loving Jailbreak and if the Badimo team somehow messes up things so badly, that I quit Jailbreak and resign from the Staff Team, pretty much everyone would easily quit along with me. If you guys have any questions or concerns, please let me know in the comment section down below, I will be responding to all comments, I want as many people reading this blog post as possible, go share this on Kreeks twitter and tell him to make a video on it, so that kreek will understand what I am saying. Anyways, thanks if you understand everything I am telling you and if you send the link of this blog post over to Kreek, I want people to see the real truth about his game. Copy and post this link onto Roblox Jailbreak YouTubers twitter: https://jailbreak.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Gamerz1436/Jailbreak_is_a_dying_game -Gamerz1436 Category:Blog posts